Unicrack
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: This is a CYOA self-insert that I am currently writing in sufficient velocity as Jaune pendragon. Basically, its self-insert in Gilgameshes body dropped into Brockton bay.
1. Worm 1

I have always been fascinated by the Self-inserts that I see in sufficient velocity or space battles. I wonder what It would be like to escape this world. I knew such a thing cannot happen but nonetheless, I can't help but desire it. Little did I know that my worldview was about to change. Whether It was a good way or a bad way no one can say.

I was quite a novice writer so I don't know much about writing. But I was tired of reading others awesome CYOA's and decided to try writing one of my own.

Alright, Let's see Difficulty. GOD mode obviously, should be the easiest to write..(Oh how wrong I was) So that leaves me with 10 Points.

Let's see Crossover? What shall I crossover with? I'll come back later... Let's see here. Ah, Servants... Really?, Of course, I am going to be like that Gilgamesh for the win. YAY. So there go Six Points. 4 Points remaining.

Lets put these in Wild Card.

Rolls Dice= Fallout Manipulation - 4+2=6

...Really Fallout manipulation what am I supposed to do with that?

Rolls Dice= Magical Feathers -3+2=5 wait what was that *looks up google* Oh hell dude that is broken. Let's hope this luck Holds out.

Rolls Dice =Paint Generation - 5+2= 7...Really I wasted a point for this? What am I supposed to use this for? Flood the Slaughterhouse nine with paint?

*Prays to every single god in existence* Rolls Dice = Fantasy World creation - 8+2...YEAH, Finally That's what I am talking about. But I might have a been a bit too excited as I knocked my glass of soda on my laptop and the screen went dark..

NOOOOOOOOO WHY GOD WHYYYY.

Before my laptop exploded in a fiery explosion. knocking me back. Seriously How the fuck did a laptop explode with enough force to cause me injuries this severe?

As my eyes closed perhaps for the last time. I heard a synthetic voice.

 **FORM not completed Generating remaining selections randomly.**

 **...Selection in progress**...

 **...**

 **Selection In progress... Beginning diagnostics.**

 **Diagnostics complete Deploying Dimensional shunt. for experiment number #526233**

What was that? I didn't have any robots in my house. Damn It not like this... but as if ignoring me, the world turns black.

The coming Chapters WILL be Longer but Im Just setting this up so ...yeah


	2. Worm 2

**Servant: Gilgamesh**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **N.P: EX Gate Of Babylon**

 **Fallout Manipulation - 6**

 **Magical Feathers - 5**

 **Paint Generation - 7**

 **Rolls Dice = Fantasy World creation - 10**

 **Randomly Generated Due to ERROR**

Comic Book Pretty -1

Kaleidoscope -2

Power manipulation -2

Pint-Sized +1 point.

Wanted (Protectorate(ENE), E88, ABB, Endbringer-Leviathan) +4 points

I woke up in the dead of night facing the moon and stars.

'Where am I?'

Everything feels so strange. As I took in everything around me. I was in some kind of harbor or a broken and abandoned one at least. The ships here look like they have been here for a few decades at the least. I look up to the moon as I tried to recall how I ended up outside. The last thing I remember was...MY laptop exploding like a fricking grenade.

'How am I even alive? Am I in the afterlife?' I began pondering my location as a gentle breeze started to blow by me carrying sea water along with it blew.

'If that is so then rusted ships would definitely be an odd sight, so it's very unlikely'

I get up from the rocky pavement and took a look around while dusting myself. This was definitely not home, or anywhere close to home if the graffiti were any indication. I kind of expected to end up in the hospital if I didn't die, but it seems my asshole of a dad can't even do that. Great just great. For my fifteenth birthday, I got kicked out of the house.

"Best Present ever DAD!"

I screamed into the air in frustration as I kicked a pebble along the path, then I picked a random direction and began to walk, hoping for something that I could recognize or at least get some help...I took deep breaths to calm down. IN, OUT, IN, OUT... Now was not the time to curse at my asshole of a father. I look down and notice something quite wrong. My clothes were quite strange. They looked like a cross between Arab and Indian royalty. I've personally never ever worn such clothes before because there was no way I could afford them. Even a dumb man could tell that such clothes belonged to the extremely wealthy.

I could recognize this cloth anywhere. There was only one person that I saw wore this. Gilgamesh.

 **'WAIT, IT couldn't be!'**

I sprinted across the harbor towards the night ocean to confirm my guess. When looked upon my reflection, I froze. The next few seconds passed by as I felt what was like an eternity as I tried to process what I saw in the reflection. Once I can out of my shock I tried pinching myself, but the only thing it did was sting be a bit.

"This...this is real, the wait that means I should be able to use the powers wrote about," I whispered under my breath. "THIS IS REAL. WHOHOOO. I'M FREE YEAAAH" I yelled out to the wind. Suck on that dad. I am free. I took a deep a deep breath to calm down and looked up towards the moon.

'I am free, but I am also in a death world.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated as I tried to feel out my other powers. I was confident that I could access the gate of Babylon as I had Gilgamesh's memories. But just in case. I decided to try it out anyway.

As I began to access the beautiful golden glow that was the gate, I 'saw' treasures, mountains upon mountains of treasures. I think I underestimated how Mutha Fucking rich Gilgamesh is, no that's not right I think everyone underestimated how much treasure this guy had. I couldn't even quantify the amount in my head. Even If entire planet was filled to the brim with gold coins from the gate, not even counting the rest of the treasures and Noble phantasms, It wouldn't even make single a dent in the treasury. If that was not enough, somehow I knew every single treasure within the gate even If its supposed to be impossible, and If that wasn't enough to blow my mind, there were portable hot springs, PORTABLE NATURAL HOTSPRINGS, even with the current technology that has not been done, more like Impossible... Well, at least I wouldn't go hungry with this much food. Once I was done marveling the awesomeness that was The **[Gate of Babylon]** I switched out My current Outfit for the Silk padded Golden Armour. Yes. SILK under an armour...

I decided to check my other powers as well. As I concentrated I could feel the powers that I wrote about, but there was something else there were more powers than I remember writing. In fact, I'm sure that had more powers than I had points for. I could feel the label on each power, 'fallout', 'wings', 'fantasy creation', 'paint', but the ones that surprised me were 'Kaleidoscope' and 'power manipulation'.

So I decided to enjoy myself and go on a joyride and barely repressed a giggle from how giddy I was, as I gently called forth Vimana from the **[Gate of Babylon]**. The miracle of an airship answered my call as it slowly came through a Giant Glowing Golden portal. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold. **[Vimana:** _ **Throne of the Heaven-Soaring King**_ **]** , a flying contraption passed from Babylon to India and recorded in the two Epics, Ramayana and Mahabharata. With its strange shape and green wings that were for the moment pressed to its sides, it literally glowed with golden and green light With one jump I ascended onto its deck and strode towards the throne at the back, the machine hummed gently under my feet. I could feel it welcoming me as if it was sentient. As soon as I sat on the throne I could feel the connection with the Noble Phantasm snap into place, with just a thought the Vimana started ascending, preparing itself. With a smooth hum, the green wings widened themselves and the Green glow grew brighter, within seconds the craft was ready. I gently nudged my control over **[Vimana]** and it responded, slowly ascending the very instant. Once I felt comfortable with my control I shot into the night sky with the speed far surpassing any modern aircraft, as I laughed soaring through the sky feeling the wind gently caressing across my face all the while causing physics to enter into a corner and sobbed unable to restrict me.

It was simply exhilarating, the feeling of total control over my flight. It left me breathless and overjoyed. I did a barrel roll, and every other crazy ariel maneuver I could think of on the top of my head, no matter how crazy the stunt, gravity didn't constantly shift under my feet like I expected it to, even the sensation of the insane stunts that I was pulling didn't weigh me down. It was truly a piece of work.

So guess what I did next? This time I decided to do an Ironman Stunt, I turned Vimana Straight up 90 degrees and began ascending. Gathering speed, faster and faster leaving a green trail of light behind me. Not ever a sonic boom formed even as I long passed Mach 1. Within seconds the city below me became tiny and yet I didn't experience any discomfort. A few seconds later I began to see the curvature of the earth. 'Beautiful' I was absolutely captivated by its beauty. I was now In space as almost out of the atmosphere. Well, It seems Vimana has life support as well as even space travel. But I'm done here, time to head back. I twisted vimana around decelerating from Mach 24 to zero and back to Mach 24 in seconds while heading back to the bay.

' _This is so freaking awesome!'_ I gazed around, the clouds were not as densely gathered over the city as I could see the lights below.

As I relaxed above the clouds I noticed smoke rising near the bay and headed towards the source of it hoping to see a cape fight, and what do you know my A-Rank luck holds true after all. Looks like it was Taylor's first night out. I decided to intervene. I dissolved [Vimana] back to the Gate and dropped 60 foot down crashing through the roof directly in front of Taylor Just as lung was about to sent a grand Fireball at her direction. I opened a portal and absorbed the fireball that was headed my way.

"oo aa ouu?" Half-dragon growled out.

"Me? You may call me your king!" I declared in my childish voice. Everyone around me stilled at that, even the thugs.

I expected Lung to get angry, but instead, he started Guffawing "ou King?" he started letting out a gruff laugh that was impossible to describe in English Even the Thugs were laughing. Even Taylor looked away to stifle a Giggle. That was not fair. I know I should be annoyed but even I found it a bit funny. I took advantage of this and called out the chains of heaven "[ **Enkidu]** " bound him in it, and then dropped a Gold Statue of Adult Gilgamesh Right On top of Lung stopping him from moving completely.

This caused everyone to still in fear as I held Lung himself down. Taking out the thugs were a piece of cake after that.

So I decided to _Defuse_ the situation.

"Looks like he is _weighed down_ eh, eh?" I heard a groan from Taylor this time. "No, was it not good enough? Very well, how about this one 'Lung has been defused', you know because he explodes"...It was so bad that even lung let out a growl and struggled to escape but without conflict, his shard cannot escalate, I finished the job by throwing a vial of knock out powder from the Gate and sent him to la-la land.. Before releasing the Statue back to the gate but leaving the chains tied up just in case.

I then turned to our Bug themed hero "Come on it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was Horrible" came the reply from our Spider silk wearing hero who was facepalming.

"So your first night out?" I questioned and got a nod in return. "Alright then, Armsmaster should be here any time now, by the way, do you know what the Unwritten rules are?" and received a shake. " Alright, here are the ones I know. You can ask Armsmaster when he arrives whether I left anything out"

"Wait Armsmaster Is coming, here?" She squeaked out.

Oh my god it was so cute.

I gave a nod as I activated power manipulation to create my first PM power and made a power that could print out what I wished, Its limit was that I should know exactly what I wanted to print. And it came in a golden glow YAY. Then I printed Out the Unwritten Rules and handed it over to her.

[quote][/quote][quote]

Respect the secret identities of fellow parahumans. Private lives are a needed outlet and taking that away is asking for trouble

No attacking the civilian family members of parahumans.

No violence or using powers during a meeting between multiple parties.

Try not to use lethal force.

No widespread attacks against civilians.

Enslaving others with mind control is not permitted.

No rape or sexual assault of any kind.

Don't use guns. If you absolutely have to carry a gun be careful using them. They lead to escalation and death.

Stick to less "lethal" or archaic weaponry, swords crossbows shields, things that work with powers.

A subset of rules is applied in areas currently under attack by Endbringers and other S-Class threats.

No attacking people who volunteer, irrespective of grudges.

No taking advantage of an attack for personal gain or to advance your faction.

No setting up others to die.

Medical care is provided without discrimination for past deeds.

If anyone breaks the rules, all willing parahumans work together to effect punitive action.

Repeated and flagrant breaking of the rules could be grounds to be sent to the Birdcage or for receiving a kill order.

[/quote]

I watched as Taylor read, and didn't have to wait long for the Undersiders to come out.

"The two of you really saved us a lot of trouble, thanks a lot for that." comes Grue's deep voice, and with it an offered his hand.

"Of course, you are welcome, you may now, bow to your King," I said my blood red eyes shining with mischief as I shook his hand.

Grue laughs warmly and offers his hand to Taylor, who shies away from it.

I turn to Taylor and gently tell her, "It's okay, he won't bite."

Taylor glances at me, and whether from my reassurance or having seen that Grue didn't use some strange powers on me, she tentatively accepts his hand for a quick shake before pulling back,

Awkward as hell.

"You know, when we heard that Lung was coming after us tonight, we were pretty freaked out," Grue says, gesturing over at the chained-down Lung.

"A perfectly logical response," I tell Grue, who chuckles.

"Ain't _that_ the truth? So we show up to the fight, a day of arguing only to settle on figuring it out when we met him halfway. Definitely not my usual approach, but there wasn't much else we could do."

"And instead of the whole might of the ABB, you had Oni Lee and a handful of guys, because I pinned down Lung and the rest of their soldiers were gaping at my awesomeness?"

"Yeah," Grue says, a faint note of curiosity to his voice, "Oni Lee isn't exactly a pushover, but without Lung there, he wasn't willing to stay and fight."

Oni Lee, a cape who teleports via creating a clone elsewhere in his line of sight, before turning into ash. And it _is_ creating a clone - the original man died when he first manifested his power, and each time he uses it, it's creating a new copy that's missing ever so slightly more of what made him human. Now he's little more than a person-shaped killing machine. Terrifying to face in a fight, but completely useless without orders.

Grue takes a step toward the edge of the roof and leans out to take a look at the battle, "Holy shit, what the fuck did the two of you _do_ to Lung? He's getting taken apart out there."

"Broken bones, wasp and bee stings, fire ant and spider bites, and pepper spray to top it off," answers Tattletale for me, grinning as she turns around, "He's gonna feel a helluva lot worse when he wakes up tomorrow."

Grue turns back toward us, "Introductions. I'm-"

Tattletale interrupts him, "Mr. I am the King of the world here already knows who we are, right?" and...there goes Tattletale, can't stand not being the smartest person in the room.

"Indeed I am THE KING after all. So Unknown Cape, here we have Tattletale She claims to be psychic, but you don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure she's totally bluffing."

The flinch _that_ I got from Tattletale was totally worth it.

"Then we have Grue, who can create darkness as a fog that blinds others and blocks out not just visible light, but all of the electromagnetic spectrum or at least I think so. He's the leader of their group," Grue is a cool guy, even if he's a villain.

"Over on top of the other building, there's Bitch, her choice of name, the PRT calls her Hellhound, who can turn dogs into monster dogs." I pause for a moment, as though thinking, "Oh, and there's Regent. Not sure what he does though."

A moment later and I can feel Regent's power try to affect my arm, trying to make me slap myself in the face. I slightly released my hold on my arm and let his power try to make me hit myself, then at the end grabbed my non-existent beard as if I was thinking.

"Oh, right! He can control the limbs of other people, but unfortunately for him, that doesn't always work."

There's a moment of awkward silence before it's broken by Grue, "A thorough introduction. By the way, why don't you wear a mask as a cape it is quite Important to wear a mask to conceal your Identitiy, are you a part of New wave?"

"A king such as I don't need to hide my face. You may address me as Your Majesty and If you must know, My name Is Gilgamesh," I say, turning to Taylor, "Since this is your first night out you haven't picked a name yet have you?"

An awkward nod is Taylor's only response.

Tattletale looks like she's about to launch into saying something, only to pause and turn her head slightly. Ah, that would be Armsmaster, quite eager to take down Lung. The smile on Tattletale's face dies a slow death.

"Heads up, we've gotta go," Tattletale says before she turns and shouts to Bitch, who whistles for her dogs. One short whistle then two long whistles. A moment later, the massive beasts leap up onto the rooftop, where Bitch climbs up onto the back of one, before leading them back over to our rooftop.

Grue looks at the two of us, and with slight hesitation, asks, "Hey, you two want a ride?"

I look over at Taylor, who looks at the nightmarish creatures and shakes her head, before turning back to Grue and shaking my head with a smile, "Thank you, for the offer, but I've got my own."

Grue shrugs and mounts up on the same dog as Regent. Tattletale, meanwhile, seats herself behind Bitch, before turning back toward us.

"Hey, the two of you did us a favor, so a word of advice? A Protectorate cape is gonna show up in less than a minute, and if they find a group of bad guys fighting, they're not going to let any of them get away. The two of you should get out of here," she says, giving us a flash of her sly little smirk The Undersiders turn tail and flee before Armsmaster can arrive.

I heard Armsmaster's motorcycle pulling up on the street below, and sigh, thinking about the man's ambition and willingness to let others pay the price to advance his career.

Then I remember the truth detector built into his helmet.

This is going to be 'fun'.

Looks like Lung's unconscious form is slowly reverting to fully human, even as Armsmaster approaches him.

I stand beside Taylor, facing where Armsmaster will most likely come up. Sure enough, a few moments later, the power-armored figure walks up. His mask is an angular visor that covers his eyes and nose and has all manner of ridiculous tech built into it. Though the whole look is undermined by a stylized icon of his mask slapped onto the center of his chest. It's like wearing a shirt with your own face on it, makes it kinda hard to take you seriously. Then again, superhero fashions have always been more than a little silly.

"You gonna fight me?" he calls out to us, halberd held at the ready in case we are.

"If you attack me first, then yes I shall" "No" I replied while Taylor squeaked out at the same time.

There's an awkward pause as Armsmaster waits for his lie detector to finish processing, ending with him flatly announcing, "You're telling the truth."

"I'm glad we agree," I reply, purposely missing the point, "I think her costume is pretty cool though if a bit villainous. Definitely, the sort you can just picture taking down Lung with nothing but bug bites and pepper spray, don't you think?" I gesture at Taylor, whose body language looks more than a little embarrassed.

Armsmaster stares at me for another moment, while I gesture minutely with my head tilting toward Taylor. Come on, pick up the hint you big doofus, you're a hero, help me help someone.

After a moment, he turns to look at Taylor, who seems to shrink in on herself, "It's a very effective costume for a lone hero. You took out Lung?"

Taylor straightens a bit and nods, "I had help, though."

I wave it off, "If I hadn't been here tonight, you would still have kicked his scaly butt. All I did tie him up in Enkidu and drop a several hundred ton gold statue on him to knock him out. You did all the _real_ work. Lung's regeneration doesn't work as well against toxins, after all."

"How do you know that?" Armsmaster interrupts.

I think for a moment about how much I should tell him, before smiling and answering, "I happen to know a lot of things, after all, I am the KING" I state confidently. Sha Naqba Imuru For the Win If I ever need it, YAY.

Taylor looks over at me for a moment, probably wondering if I know things about her. Sadly, I do know about her. Quite a bit, in fact. Taylor, Skitter, Weaver, _Khepri_. I silently promise myself that I won't let it get that bad.

Armsmaster nods, "Have either of you considered the Ward program?"

"I've considered it before," Taylor answers, slowly and visibly uncomfortable, "I don't think it's for me."

Turning down Armsmaster couldn't be easy for her but, she's _right_. She _shouldn't_ join the Wards, considering Sophia Hess, one of the girls most responsible for the personal hell that is Taylor's school life, also happens to be Shadow Stalker, a member of the Wards? Yeah, That's Gonna become a Big Bomb About to go nuclear.

"Perhaps another time, but I wouldn't mind registering as an independent hero." I give my reply.

It seems Armsmaster isn't surprised by our refusal "What the two of you have done here tonight is spectacular. You played a part in getting a major villain into custody."

Wait, is he just that predictable? In the Original worm novel, he said very nearly the same thing. I imagine Armsmaster writing up a program to help him deal with talking to people. But he's not being quite as short and crisp with us as he would have been when only Taylor was present in the original Taylor. Maybe he's putting more effort into recruiting since there's two of us?

"But you need to consider the consequences." I sent Enkidu back to the gate as Lung was injected with the Knock out serum.

"You're talking about revenge from the ABB for taking out their boss. From the gang, and from Oni Lee and Bakuda, the new bomb tinker." I state as if casually discussing the weather.

Normally if there's a pair of people you don't want to have as enemies, it's a woman who can build exotic sci-fi style bombs and has an ego equal to the entire Uchiha clan combined working with someone who can act as a teleporting serial suicide bomber. On his own, Oni Lee couldn't much cause trouble, but Bakuda? Her appearance on the cape scene was a terror campaign against her university, and if I don't take care of her soon, in under a week she would begin a similar campaign across the city while forcing people to work for her by implanting bombs in their heads. It would have resulted in a truce between heroes and villains of the city ide their differences to take her out.

"Yes," Armsmaster nods, "These are very, very dangerous people, who will be looking to free Lung and get revenge on those responsible for his capture."

I already know where Armsmaster is taking this, so I play into it, "That doesn't matter, I am the KING and a King doesn't need to hide from his subjects."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Taylor raise her head. I know her school life, the same way I know what Armsmaster wants: when bullies regularly deride and destroy her work, the thought of having her work stolen, just like that, can't be pleasant. Armsmaster turns his head to Taylor. "and you? do you wish to take credit?"

Taylor looks at me for a long moment, then turns to Armsmaster, silent almost long enough for it to be awkward.

"Yes please," Taylor replied fidgeting awkwardly but more confident than before. Well, It seems My A-Ranked charisma Is helping her as well. At least I think it is.

Armsmaster has a somewhat sour look on his face as he turns to walk towards his bike, "Call me at the PHQ if you're ever in a pinch."

"Oh, make sure Lung's properly treated for the stings and bites all having a full venom load," I told Armsmaster, "Especially if whatever tranquilizer you've hit him with impedes his regeneration. The city needs you at the forefront of the Protectorate, not benched because of an inquiry."

"Noted," comes Armsmaster's clipped reply. "You said you wished to register as an Independent? If so why do you not wear a mask?"

"I am Gilgamesh, Armsmaster I do not hide from my anyone. I face my issues head-on."

"I see, please come to PHQ register as soon at your earliest convenience," a few moments later, once he leaves I can hear the dull roar of Armsmaster's motorcycle, as he takes Lung off to Protectorate Headquarters to await his truck to the Birdcage. Hopefully without a break-out before then.

"So you need a ride home or is there anywhere I can drop you off?" I turned towards Taylor.

"You have a vehicle?"

"Sure, You could call it a vehicle," I say as we walked out into the open. and then I Summon [Vimana] back from a Golden portal. I lowered it so Taylor can climb on board an then jumped gracefully on it.

I turned around to see Taylor still staring at the [Vimana], heh, must be quite a shock for her. I reached down towards her, "What are you waiting for? Grab on." This seemed to snaps her out of her little shock. and grabbed on to my hand which I then pulled her up to the ship. Then I Strode toward the throne and sat on it before starting it up again this time It took it an instant to start up. Wonder why?

"This is not a vehicle! Where are the controls and other chairs?" She blurts out awkwardly? As I look up at her.

"There are none."

"But but how?" I motion her to come closer. Once she is Clos to the throne I give a mental command to lift off and it Gently begins ascending.

"Don't worry as long anyone standing on the [Vimana] Will no be affected by G forces unless I allowed it to, as for controls, there are none this is the **[Vimana:** _ **Throne of the Heaven-Soaring King**_ **]** , as such it doesn't need any controls I simply have to will it and it shall move. As for chairs." I activated the gate of Babylon and brought out a heavy solid Gold chair lined with Soft red silk for maximum comfort. also weighed around 1 Ton. Dropped it next to my throne.

I pat the chair. Indicating that she sit on it. She wobbled toward the chair, the shock of all this must be finally getting to her. likely too much for her, and plopped down exhausted, "So which way do you want me to take you?"

She tiredly pointed towards a certain direction and I Gently took off slowly accelerating so that I didn't startle her. After a few minutes, she points me towards a house asks me to drop me off.

"Here please," she said in a low voice.

"Very well" I lowered Vimana to an empty building nearby and waited for her get off.

"Thanks"

"You are quite welcome, well then see you later," I replied cheerfully. Then turned Vimana towards the PRT's Rig that they call a Headquarters blasted off in the direction that I remember it was in. I think she was quite exhausted and would later realize that she showed an Unkown person her house. I could literally Imagine the panic she would have before she remembers the Unwritten rules.

I kept climbing up until I saw the Rig in the Distance and then began heading towards it.

Get ready Brockton Bay your King Is here. Well More like a prince but semantics.


	3. Worm 3

As I headed to the RIG I stopped in mid-air, I decided not to go yet. There were several other things I wanted to try first before meeting up with them.

I concentrated and activated Fantasy world creation. This was indeed quite an overpowered ability now that I thought about it. I could create entire dimensions where they follow any kind of rule that I wished. I could even create a world made of cheese. It wouldn't be that hard. Sure, I could find a world made of cheese with kaleidoscope cause the infinite multiverse has every single possibility in existence, no, while that was awesome that was not what I wanted to do right now. I wanted to enjoy myself and what greater way to enjoy my time here than messing with people... So what should I do? Ah, I know... Coil, what better way to mess with him than to make sure he can't get Dinah Alcott. I activated [Sha Naqba Imuru] and checked for Dinah's location.

"There you are" now that I know where she was I knew she was safe, for now, it was time for the fun to begin. I de-activated [Sha Naqba Imuru] and Used Fantasy world creation to create a small pocket dimension that looked like an exact copy of Gensokyo except without the residents living in it, Once that was done I went to the Mikos shrine. I would try to visit the real Gensokyo some other time, I would absolutely love to party with them, hell I would even host the party myself if I had to. *internal fanboy squee* However now was not the time to think about that. I then dismissed Vimana and entered the shrine to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be quite fun indeed.

 _I dreamt of a kingdom I did not know, but I knew it was mine. I saw so many strangers around me, yet I knew the names of each and every one of them and considered all of them to be my citizens. Of all those people, one stood out from the other in my eyes. Someone I knew to be quite far more close and dear to me. Enkidu was the name on the tip of my tongue. I dreamt of the day I first met him and the fierce fight we had that tore up the earth around us, which ironically lead up to being best friends. Yet The happiness was not to last forever._

I woke up scared and sweaty, adrenaline pumping through me, I've never experienced such a realistic dream before, I can still remember each and every detail quite vividly. I shook My head and decided to head to the hot spring nearby to take a bath. Once I was done I felt quite refreshed I changed to my casual clothes and got out of the shrine to take a walk in the lush forests of the morning to get a breath of fresh air. The air here is absolutely different compared to the Bay. It's much lighter and easier to breathe. The flowers and gardens here make the are even better with the occasional musk. Today I felt much different I felt much easier to move, much quicker. It was difficult to describe but I could tell that I was much stronger than I was yesterday.

 _ **Unlocked Improvements**_

 **Servant: Gilgamesh**

 **Strength: B - A**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C-B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: A**

 **N.P: EX Gate Of Babylon**

Once I felt satisfied with my walk, I decided to head back and opened a portal using the kaleidoscope directly to the street in front of Fuglybob's. There were surprisingly quite a few people at this time of the day. I closed the portal and entered it leaving citizens gawking or taking pictures with their phones and headed to the counter to give my order.

"One challenger please, Oh, with fries and a coke too." I smile brightly.

"Are you sure? You do know the conditions, right?" I gave a nod "Well it's your funeral kid, I'll need your sign here. Fugly Bobs will not be held responsible for any hospitalization as a result of this endeavour. Good luck kid you'll need it."

"Nah, I don't need any more luck, I've already got A-rank Luck" I replied as I and took my own pen from the gate. His Slack-jawed face was absolutely priceless.

Once done with my order, I head to a seat and waited for my order enjoying the looks people were giving me. Messing with people was so much fun, I can kind of understand why Zelretch loves trolling people. A few minutes later a young blonde haired girl entered the establishment, someone I recognized quite well, Tattletale came and sat in the seat in front of me. I raised my eyebrow, then she gave a shrug and a grin.

"So what is Mr King doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you know, be in a much more fancier restaurant worthy of your stature?"

"I could" I reply grinning back at her mischievously "but I am here for something I can only get In Brockton Bay"

"Oh, and what is that? a cape?...no that can't be...tinker tech...no...Wait Bug Girl?" I raised an Eyebrow at her deduction. "No, that not all there's something else..." She started to massage her head. Looks like she is starting to have a migraine.

"Entertainment" I state grinning all the while as she raised an eyebrow. "I plan on enjoying these next few weeks to the fullest. So how about I get you away from your boss?" I said grinning even wider, my molars becoming visible as I took in her shocked face.

"Wait, you know who he is? No, not just his name, you know more than that, his identity as well..., How did you find out? A thinker power, no that's not it, then how?" I started laughing at the absurdity of it all.

I ignored her question and pushed forward. "So, shall I take you away from your boss or give you the tools to take him down hard?"I heard her take a sharp intake of air as I'm sure her powers told her I wasn't joking.

"I want to get rid of him for good, but there's a catch isn't there?" she said almost despairing.

"Now, don't worry, it won't be something you would find difficult," I reassured her, after all, it shouldn't be too difficult for someone of her calibre.

She took a deep breath and continued "Alright, lay it on me."

"One, once you get rid of him I don't care how, I want you to forge me an ID. Gilgamesh Uruk, 15 years old the rest as long as the officials cannot identify it as a fake I don't care." I didn't have an ID here and I better get one before the protectorate discovers that I didn't legally exist here.

"Two, once you take care of Coil, take over his operations and reduce his criminal activities while maintaining his legal businesses and give me 5% of the total in cold hard cash." While I had the treasure beyond anything you could possibly imagine, I still needed cash. Sure I could literally exchange a few Tonnes of gold with the right people for lots of money, but that would crash the market and I didn't want that. It's not as if the bay wasn't bad enough as it is.

"Three, I will be yours and the Undersiders new boss." she tried to object but I raised my hand to interrupt her and continued, "but I won't ask you to do anything ridiculous nor will you have a metaphorical gun to your head, you are free to refuse any job if you wish." The Undersiders are good guys and girls, they are the result of the system failing them horribly.

"Four, since you will be taking over Coils operations, you will eventually come across a group of mercenaries called travellers. The Travelers were originally a high school computer Gaming Club from Madison, Wisconsin on Earth Aleph."

"Earth Aleph? I thought dimensional travel was outlawed and forbidden?"

"That's right but, when the Simurgh attacked Madison on Earth Bet, she brought several buildings from Earth Aleph - including the one the Travelers were meeting in. Noelle sustained serious internal injuries which were exacerbated by the lack of medical care. When trying to find help for her, Trickster stumbled across a suitcase containing six vials of superpower-granting formula. Each member of the Travellers took a dose except for Noelle and Oliver who shared half a dose each. They then resolved to become mercenaries in order to finance their search for a way home. I want you to inform me, if you do indeed meet them, treat them well. If they ask about the help you can give tell them you have a cape who can fix their problem, once you do, contact me."

"You are joking right?" She stared incredulously. "HOLY shit you're serious. You are actually serious! Holy hell."

"Sir your challenger, your One hour begins now." A waiter approached carrying a humongous tray with an equally humongous greasy burger.

Fugly Bobs was fast food of the most shameless kind, sold out of a part-restaurant, part-bar, part-shack at the edge of the Market, overlooking the beach. Anyone who lived in the area had probably eaten there once, at some point. Anyone with any sense then waited a year to give their hearts a chance to recuperate. It was the sort of place with burgers so greasy that if you ordered takeout, you could see through the paper bag by the time you got home. The speciality burger was the Fugly Bob Challenger: if you could finish it, you didn't have to pay for it. It probably went without saying that most people paid. I was a servant however, a heroic spirit to be precise, while I may have a body it has 2/3rds divine and it was capable of some truly insane feats. Like, for example how I just finished this heart-clogging greasy monstrosity in just under ten minutes.

A few seconds pass before the crowd that gathered to watch the spectacular spectacle burst into cheers and a few people even cried out that I was bullshit. I got my picture taken on the wall and then walked out with Lisa and walked towards the park.

Once we arrived, to a fairly isolated area, we sat on a bench covered with natural shade from the tall trees in the park and turned to face Lisa.

"So, what are we doing here My Lord?"

Really? My lord? Well, at least she knows her place.

"So," I began, "You wish to take down your boss correct? Let's see." I closed my eyes and began concentrating on power-manipulation, to create a power for Liisa to help her take out Coil. I took a charge and began shaping it and formed it into a charge that would allow her to experience timelines that coil splits up so she can hit him on both ones. It is a not an active power and will only activate if Coil or another power splits the timeline. The second charge formed it to give her heightened reflexes spider sense and E rank strength and speed, that should give her 10 times average strength and speed, along with the heightened reflexes and spider-sense I was about to give her would make her a terrifying opponent on the battlefield. I bought it outwards and it formed a glowing mystical orb in my hands glowing gently.

"That...What is that thing?"

"This is the 'tool' I am giving you," I reply as I threw it towards her and watched it as it rippled and disappears like a drop of liquid into Lisa, who was standing in shock trying to comprehend what just happened before she began to grin.

"So that's how he does it"

"Yep, that's how he does it, Welp I've gotta get going see ya later, Oneechan," I said giving the brightest smile I could leaving Tattletale stuttering mess. Unlike Taylor, her powers allowed her to deduce what it meant.

en turned around, opened a portal and stepped through it to another dimension using Kaleidoscope and searched for a certain time and dimension to continue my plans. Leaving Tattletale to scheme for herself... after she gets out of her fugue.


	4. MHA 4

As I came out of the other side of the Rainbow coloured kaleidoscopic portal, I took a look around my surroundings.

I was standing in the filth covered beach. If Kaleidoscope worked properly and my aim was correct those two should be...

There... I spot little Izuku and Allmight in his skeletal form cheering him on or was it insults?

I kept a few hundred meters between me and them as I watched in silence as young little Izuku trained. Really that boy is a skeleton, absolutely nothing like what he would become in the future.

Watching the little kid push a whole rusted truck makes me feel like I didn't do anything to deserve this power. I wished I could help him but If I do create a power for him Allmight would likely notice it Immediately. While he may or may not be aware of my presence here he is unlikely to consider me a threat, I may not be afraid of him as I ought to be. He has the strength to literally change the weather in a single punch the amount of strength needed for something like that would make Heracles look like a child. If he ever was summoned as a heroic spirit His strength and speed would likely be at EX rank. and that's in his current state. According to the anime, he quoted "I really have gotten weaker. Back in my Hayday 5 hits would have been enough to knock that guy out, but today it took more than three hundred mighty blows" end quote.

Taking this into consideration All might at his prime would have 300 divided by five, that's 60. So, at his peak, he would be SIXTY times more powerful than he was now. I don't think I would survive without my armour, and even then, that's doubtful.

Regardless, enough thinking, that's not what I came here to do.

Ah looks like they are done for the day, and are heading this way.

I suppose its time to greet the duo. Now, how should I do this?

"Hello, young man. Tell me, what are you doing all the way out here?" Oh great, I guess that should teach me for zoning out in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry about that sir I tend to zone out a bit often. What were you saying again?"

"I asked what a young like yourself is doing all the way out here? It is going to be sunset soon, do your parents know you are here?"

"Nope" I then turned to Midoriya and gave him a look over. This guy was really pushing himself to the limit. I could see some of his muscles red from the exertion and I didn't even know that was possible. Wait, this gives me an Idea.

"Hello, you must be Izuku Midorya right?"

"Y-yes, w-who are you?" Obviously, He doesn't know me. SO, plan A.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" Bluff. Bluff as hard as I can. Bluff so much that Satan himself would call bullshit.

"N-no? Sorry" The poor kid looked so guilty. I better finish this.

"Bah, it doesn't matter. I guess Not many people do remember me after all. I wasn't exactly the social type back then, I only had one friend and that guy would cling to me like a golden chain."Bullshit level increasing every passing second.

"Y-you were in my class." He asked surprised.

"Well I did see you in class, and, remember that day when Katsuki-san fell into the river." Bulshittery reaching level 9000. Technically I wasn't lying. I saw it happen in an anime.

"O-oh, you saw that..." and he started mumbling to himself. I sweatdropped. Seeing it happen in real life and seeing it happen in anime is completely different. It's seriously freaky.

"Oi, snap out of it dude," I interrupted. "Don't worry about it it's not your problem, its mine, so don't worry about it. Anyway, you're training for UA high right?"

"H-how?" He asked surprised.

"Eh, it's kind of obvious. Well, I suppose I'll Introduce myself" I offered a handshake. As Mdorya accepted my handshake I passed the power I just created to him. Through our handshakes and felt it start getting to work. There wasn't any glowing orbs or things like that but I couldn't be too sure. Allmight is the Number one hero for a reason after all.

I may not be able to give him a flashy power but that doesn't mean I can't help him at all. I reach out for my third power manipulation charge and form a new power out of it. A power that increases the body's natural regeneration by a factor of ten, increases its total durability and vitality. The former is similar to battlefield regeneration and is constantly active. The latter is set to activate every time Midorya rests after heavy exercises or suffers heavy injuries. This will help him train longer and increases his strength and ability to handle One For All much faster than in canon.

"I'm Gilgamesh. Nice to meet you Midoriya. So whos this skeleton? Your trainer for UA?" This caused Midoriya to choke on air and Allmight to splutter wide Eyed.

"I'm NOT a skeleton" "He's not a skeleton" both of them cried in outrage at what I just insinuated. One one them coughed out blood as well. I began cackling madly at their reactions, oh man that was so worth it.

(Tell me is not a skeleton I dare you from now on I'm calling him skeleton might when he is in this form.)

"A-ah, have t-to go home now M-mom might get worried"Midoriya stuttered. This kid really needs a lot of confidence. If all goes wee He's going to have a lot of confidence. "S-see you later,"

As Young Midorya left I turned to Skeleton Allmight "Yo, Allmight" Skeleton Might stiffened for a second before trying to deny it.

"Kid, are you blind? Look at me, Do I look like AllMight to you?" He gestured he skeleton like bones indicating that he has no muscle mass.

"Yep, you look exactly like Allmight" I declared smiling brightly, causing him to stumble clearly not expecting such an answer.

"Really kid?" He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I am Allmight? I mean look at these bones, I don't have a shred of muscle! So how can I be Allmight?"

"So, you agree that you are a skeleton?" I counter.

"What?"

"Well If you don't have muscles, that means you only have skin and bones, so you literally are a skeleton." I began to grin as Skeleton Might released a sigh admitting defeat.

"Cheeky kid, go home your parents must be worried." Huh, that's boring, lets spice this up. This is going to backfire so have my face is going to fly off I can feel it already.

I Lowered my voice just above a whisper and then hit the nail on the head with one sentence. "Or should I say One For All?"

I Could feel All might s surprise as his glare sharpened evaluating me. As if he was judging what to do with me. Several seconds pass as his glare got more intense before he questioned me. "How do you know about One for all? There are only a handful of people I have shared that information with and I certainly don't remember you. So, tell me who do you work for?"

I could tell that the only reason that Allmight hadn't given me a punch to the face was that I was a kid.

"Well, I knew Nana Shimura-sensei" I reply causing Skeleton might's eyes to widen.

"I see, so you knew sensei?" he asked much gentler now that his hard stare was gone.

"Mmhmm," I replied not wanting to give a lie as he would likely find out if I did.

"So, how's your injury doing?"

Skeletonmight doesn't seem to be surprised that I knew this. Well if I Knew About one for all it shouldn't be much of a surprise after all.

"No, luck there kid." He said lifting his shirt. Exposing his scar to the world.

'O, my God. I didn't think it was this bad' Allmight must have noticed my reaction

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, not even the current medical technology can heal it. Even Recovery girl couldn't do it." sighed Skeletonmight the number one hero, Allmight Someone who sacrificed so much to bring the world out of the dark ages by providing a pillar of support for the entire nation. This man...is worthy of being a heroic spirit several times over.

"Hey, Toshinori san. You said that with current technology you can't heal it. But what about the past?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My name is Gilgamesh for a reason. My Power literally is a vault filled with ancient treasures. I'm not sure how that works but I can access all kinds of treasure from it."

looks

like I got Skeleton Might's attention. I can't imagine the pain he goes through every day and yet he does not falter for if the greatest Pillar cannot support society then it would likely collapse.

"Interesting..."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. 'Healing items' I thought to the Gate, I 'saw' several million stars filling my sight, each of these was noble phantasms but since I am not searching for noble phantasm or an item that I specifically know I had to be quite careful with my wording. 'without any adverse effects' the moment I added that clause a couple of hundred thousand lights vanished.

'That was close, 'starts working instantaneously'' and a few hundred thousand disappeared again, 'works at a noticeably fast pace, and as expected the same happens again' Alright according to Allmight his injury was so severe that even modern medicine can't heat him. 'can perform miraculous healing on par with Divinity.' this time almost all disappeared leaving a few hundred thousand. 'not a potion' I added just in case and then took a look at each of the noble phantasms. One of them caught my eye. I knew this one quite well, I Opened the gate and dropped 'it' on my hand. This whole process took less than a second but it felt like a few minutes. I saw Skeletonmight's Eyes Widen in surprise as he caught a look at the 'thing' that just dropped out of the gate.

Caduceus. One of the most powerful noble phantasms in existence. By itself, it would be able to heal most injuries, but not the level of injuries Skeletonmight has. But my divinity Boosts the staffs healing prowess to unimaginable levels.

"Holy hell kid." skeletonmight said while staring at his scar that seemed to be closing so fast. Within seconds, the scar was gone but I could feel Caduceus consuming my mana like a man dying of thirst likely due to the fact it was still healing his internal injuries. Within a minute the Glow of Cadeceus Dimmed and I dissolved it back into the gate. when he was healed discreetly took a copy of one for all and stored it within me.

Skeletonmight stood there rubbing his hand over the location of his old wound as if he could not believe it was gone.

What happened next was quite a treat.

"Oh my... Oh MY... GOODNESS" He exclaimed Puffing up to his muscle form.

"MY BOY, THIS IS WONDERFUL. I FEEL AS IF I WAS IN MY PRIME AGAIN, HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU FOR THIS." ALLMIGHT DECLARED loudly as he could I swear he is like Alexander in so many ways.

"Well, once you finish training Midoriya kun for the Exam you could treat us to a high-class restaurant or something I guess that should be fine. I've always wanted to see what it was like in a Five-star restaurant."

"VERY WELL, I WAS NOT EXPECTING SOMETHING THAT SMALL BUT IF THAT IS YOU WISH THEN IT SHALL BE DONE. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN YOUNG MAN, FAREWELL." and took off to the night sky cracking the ground beneath him. Well, I suppose I'll come back later, I opened a Kaleidoscopic portal to my next destination and stepped through to a strange forest. A look up towards the sky confirms that I was at my intended destination. 'The witch won't know what hit her' I thought as giggled to myself thinking of the things That I was going to do.


	5. RWBY 5

Kaleidoscope. The second true magic. It doesn't just allow me to travel anywhere.

No, unlike Planeswalkers Kaleidoscope allows me to completely bypass the blind eternities when travelling from plane to plane. This would technically allow me to take other people along with me for the ride. But, no that's not the greatest advantage that kaleidoscope has over planeswalkers. Its called true magic for a reason after all. Kaleidoscope also allows me to travel to anywhen. Yes, you heard me right unlike planeswalkers, kaleidoscope allows me to travel through time as well.

I aimed to arrive approximately 10 years before cannon. That means team RWBY and JNPR are kids right now. probably 6 or 7 years old.

Once I arrived I activated [Sha Naqba Imuru] to find out the location and the ongoings of several people. Including One Summer Rose who is currently still alive. I have about 7 days before her death if I didn't interfere.

The next one was Neo. From what I saw Neo at this time was NOT a badass. She was a young girl in rags. living in the streets. Pickpocketing others for a living, quite like Emerald was. Then there was Amber who was currently in Beacon.

Then there was Jaune Arc. That kid was one of my favourites. That guy has to be as innocent or nearly as innocent as Little Ruby.

His sheer determination and will was quite a sight to see. That boy... I wonder what would happen if someone actually gave him the training he required?.

Once I had checked on every one that I wanted to I took out [Vimana] and headed to a deserted location. Far away from any Major kingdoms. This area was quite mountainous and snowed a lot. Heavy snowfall all year long. I activated fantasy world creation and created a replica of Chaldea Security Organization. Except without the people. While I could do that, I simply do not wish to do so.

And while I had the Hanging Gardens in the Gate of Babylon but it wouldn't be fun.

What people don't understand is how big this place. It was HUGE. The number of facilities, rooms were ridiculous. There were canteens and storage rooms stocked to the Brim with food other necessities.

Once I took a layout of the building I head to the conference room, Used Fantasy World Creation to Create Robots. Several hundred Robots. Then I programmed each of them to do specific tasks across Chaldea and powered them up.

Once that was done I created. 10 repair drones to keep up the maintenance of the robots and Chaldea Security

The Unlike its Counterpart in the Fate Universe. The Mini Remnant in Chaldea had pitch black continents with small flickers of light here and there. The largest flickers of light were in 5 different locations. They were Atlas, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Menagerie. The rest was Pitch black with a specks of white dust all around. The Black Represented Grimm and shining flickers of light represented humanity. There was another difference. This globe did not simulate the future. It showed the current status of remnant and it was indeed quite dire. 90% of all of the remnant had been occupied by the Grimm. The RWBY show might seem Light hearted but the reality was far from it. Once all the robots were up an running I headed outside to set up several defences.

When I meant defences I meant DEFENCES with a capital D. Anti Grimm defences to be specific. But that does not mean it can be used to target anything else manually.

This time I did not hold back the Fire Power. I created hundreds of different kinds of defences within a 20 Kilometer Radius of Chaldea. I set the turrets of my defence each with its own Power source, a cerulean core.

A Cerulean core should last about 10 years of continuous fire before Replacement was necessary. Each turret was around the Size of a Two story Building or slightly larger.

Laser Turrets Instantly Vapourize anything depending on Charge time, size of Grimm and Amount of Turrents Firing at the Enemy. Turrets Sync With nearby turrets and Calculate the greatest threat before All turrets in range of threat Fires at the same Time. If the charge time the target is unaffected or not removed increase charge time Maximum duration 5 seconds and increases Power Usage as necessary.

Specializes In all Grim Types

Gattling Cannon: Specializes in Multiple small targets. Example Swarms of Beowovles.

Range 10 KM Air or Ground.

Range: 2 KM Air or Ground

Flame Thrower

Specializes In Close quarters... Any Grim That does manage to Get Close Enough Would Find Themselves heading into a Wall of Fire. That is If they manage to get past the Laser and Gattling Turrets.

Range: 100 Meters Ground.

Railgun Turret.

Takes 60 seconds charge and fire a Round. Each round Is powerful enough to obliterate Large deathstalker or nevermore deathstalker in a single shot. It is unlikely Fires a Round at hypersonic velocities. (Mach 22)

Range 100KM. Air and Ground

Nuclear Missile Turret. Range 50 KM. Air and Ground.

!Used Only If all other options are ineffective. Last Resort In automatic Defense System.! Only 4 Payloads Per Turret. And only Ten turrets exist.

Detonates with a force of equivalent to a 100 Megatonnes of TNT.

Each defence system is also hidden by a mechanism that burries the turret in the snow if a sensor of any 300 turrets detect a Grimm it will inform other turrets within the range of the Grimm and sync up before Rising out of the ground via hydraulics and riping the grim to shreds.

Once I was satisfied with the amount of firepower around as automatic defence systems Its Time to Build my WEAPONS...

More like Super Weapons.

I created an Ion cannon control centre Next to Chaldea Security Organization.

Once that was done, I took out Vinama and Blasted off into the orbit of Remnant. Once I reached Orbit I created 30 Supercharged Ion cannons. And Deployed them randomly across remnant.

Five of them, however, is directly above the Grimmlands and Salems castle. It's a Good thing Remnant still doesn't have space tech or I might have to use something else. As an emergenceny kill salem method.

Once that was done, I head off to vale and activated [Vimana] stealth mode when I approached Vale airspace.

Once I was in the middle of vale I sent [Vimana] back to the gate and dropped sharply onto a nearby building, sending spiderweb cracks throughout. Ooops. Let's hope no one lives here.

Strolling through vale I took in the sights until the reflexes that were honed by Gilgameshes memories caused me to react and reach back the instant I felt it.

To my surprise or perhaps not I caught the hands of a young faunus boy.

KAWAAAAAAI CUTENESS Over 9000...It should be illegal to be this cute... KAWAAAAAIII scream internally and it took all my will to make sure I didn't just glomp him then and there.

How could people Hate something this cute? It should not be possible.

"I'm sorry mister can you please let me go? It hurts." cried out the little faunus.

Oh sorry, little guy.

As soon as I let him go he sprinted off into an alleyway agile as a cat.

Ok, that might be a little racist.

I crouched low and pushed off the ground cracking the pavement beneath me, intent on following this little cute creature, leaving a crowd that formed when I caught the faunus boy staring at the place I just left.

As I reached the apex of my jump I tracked the kid and began following him from the rooftops.

Soon enough he knocked on the door and entered a small abandoned house. I gently Landed on top of its roof.

"Did you find anything Shiro?"

"Sorry." So, that must be his name.

"Wait I smell something quite odd. Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"What do you mean"

"There someone nearby, I think you were followed."

"No way it cant be..."

Thre Children came out the door each of them wearing rags. The first one I didn't recognize, likely around 11 years old.

The second one was the one that tried to pickpocket me.

The third one was a surprise, well well, looks like I found little Neo.

From what I can see she's about 12 judging from her height

(TimeSkip)...15 minutes.

It was quite difficult to convince them that I meant no harm. Little hands pounded against me until they got tired, but offering food from the gate made it difficult to argue. It was honestly quite sorrowful.

The older kid who detected me was named Kuro. I mean, really, can their parents or whoever named them be more imaginative?

Their starving tummies betrayed them by growling loud enough to wake the dead at the sight of so much delicious food.

After all, I literally dropped a huge table and chairs filled to the brim with food and drink fit for a king inside their little-abandoned house.

They began tearing apart like a pack of starving wolves. Only Neo seemed to have any semblance of manners, and she went straight for the desserts. I joined them in their feast shortly after.

Not long after we started eating Kuro stopped...

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"This... this isn't poisoned?"

Poisoned...POISONED!? Who the fuck gave kids poisoned food? This faunus discrimination was going too far. If humans can't appreciate faunus then I was going to do something about it. People don't know What they have until they lose it.

"Everyone, come on out the foods okay!"

Several little faunus children came out from the back of the abandoned house, each one looked like they were skeletons. They barely had any fat or muscles.

All the little faunus kids began digging into the food like a pack of Hyenas. No, I wasn't Exaggerating. Where was the orphanage? Why does the orphanage not take care of children like this? Looking at the little kids who came out it was obvious. Almost everyone was Faunus.

Something must have shown up on my face as everyone stopped eating.

"Sorry about that. Who the hell gives you guys poisoned food anyway?"

"I don't know, a bad orange-haired man with a stick and a white coat comes, he gives us food and sometimes he beats up some of us. Sometimes it's poisoned sometimes it's not."

GODDAMN ROMAN TORCHWICK! I thought he wasn't so bad but this makes my blood boil. I am going to make sure he wishes he was dead.

IN...OUT ...IN...OUT... no need to get angry here I'll deal with torchwick later.

"S-so what are you mister?" asks Shiro barely keeping himself together... Neo stopped eating The Chocolates and glanced my way interested to hear what the reply was

"I am a God..." The silence was quite awkward and stretched for quite a while... What? I was 2/3rds Divine. I definitely am at least a Demigod.

"Ah...I see" Shiro nodded in agreement. Neo nodded as well.

"NO WAY, he cants be a god. That doesn't make sense" Kuro returned "Gods don't exist."

Neo just looked amused swapping her eyes every now and then, seriously how does she do that?

"Then how did he bring all that food?"

"That's probably his semblance"

"A food semblance? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know maybe he teleported the food or something but he's no god."

"But If he is not a God then Why is he so nice to us? No one was this nice to us before."

Kuro Remained silent for a moment before facing me "Are you really a god?"

"Well More like Demigod. I'm Two-thirds Divine after all."

"I see, then If we pray would you help us?" The kid's voice was filled with hope all the kids stopped eating and looked at me waiting with bated breath for my reply.

"NO"

"I see" the kids seemed hopeless. Even neo's face fell.

"Because I'm going to help you guy's anyway whether you pray or not, just tell me what you guys need."

The frowns on the kid's faces turned to surprise and then joyous laughter as I was swarmed in a hug of epic proportions

"Can't Breathe.."I struggle to get out without hurting them.

"You said you are a god. that means you don't have to breathe..." Kuro murmured "That is If you are a god."

"Oh right!" I almost forgot I was a heroic spirit now. So I can go pretty long without air. When they realised that I forgot that I forgot that I didn't need to breathe, caused the children to laugh even more.

After that, the children kept asking me different questions. Some of them were sensible and some of them were downright silly.

"So what do you guys want to be when you grow up." I inquired, sending the plates tables and chairs back to the gate.

"I want to be a doctor," one said.

"A Huntsman," said another.

"I wanna be a chef so I can have all the food. I want" And Another

"I wanna be a doctor" and it kept going.

It went for quite a while, but the most common ones were 'Huntsman/Huntress or Hero.

"What about you Neo? What do you want to do when you grow up?" I inquired.

She raised her head and put her hand on her chin looking thoughtful before she shrugged.

"You don't know?"

She grabbed a piece of paper from I don't know where wrote something on it and turned it around for me to see grinning all the while.

'I want to have fun where ever I go'

"hehehehe" I knew this trip would be fun but its time to wrap this up I had other things to do.

"So you Guys want to come over to my place?"

"Heaven?" they asked.

"No, heaven is not somewhere you go while alive."

"Then where are we going?"

"My Evil lair, MWUAHAHAHA *Cough, cough* *Wheeze*" I gave my best Villain impression.

Some of the children started laughing. Kuro just sighed and Shiro just smiled brighter. Neo just rolled her eyes and gave a smile as well.

"Well then kids, hop aboard Gilgamesh express"

"You know you are a Kid as well"

"Ack" he got me there.

I bring out [Vimana] and use one of its functions in it to enlarge its size so that all 25 children can comfortably sit on it without crowding around, while I fly it. Activate stealth mode and accelerate gently to let the children enjoy what is probably their first time in the air.

6 Days till Summers "Death"


	6. Authors Note

I am going to stop posting it here but if you wish me to continue I will keep A poll in my profile.. If you want to read the next chapter head over to.

threads/the-universe-cracks-up-cyoa-v3-semi-crack-fluffy-goodness-si.48309/page-4#post-10919975

Or just type Jaune Pendragon in sufficient velocity and you will see my Sufficient velocity profile. Chapter 13 is just updated over there.


End file.
